This invention relates to a kit fabricated housing structure. More specifically, this invention relates to improvements to a kit fabricated building.
There are situations in which it is desirable to construct temporary or permanent housing, but conventional building materials are not readily available. Events such as natural disasters can displace a population and destroy existing housing, while some locations may be isolated from normal sources of construction materials, increasing the expense of housing. In some situations, it may be expected that housing structures constructed in a particular location will only be temporarily used. This may be because the people are expected to move to a new location in a relatively short period of time, or because the housing is constructed in a location where it is highly susceptible to damage or destruction. In these cases it is typically desirable to reduce the cost invested in the housing, in particular because those costs may have to be reinvested when the housing is moved or rebuilt.
In situations where temporary housing or housing made from non-conventional building materials are constructed, it is typical to use structures such as tents. These are light-weight, relatively inexpensive, and easy to erect and disassemble. However, these structures typically lack the insulation and privacy provided by structures made of conventional building materials. It is desirable to be able to construct housing that provides privacy at a reduced cost compared to traditional building materials.